


A Chance Meeting

by FandomsUnite17



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Demon!Logan, Demon!Patton, Homelessness, Logan and Virgil are roommates, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders Are Siblings, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Pred!Logan, Pred!Patton, Racism, Sexual Assault, Soft Vore, Some bad language, Vore, aka cursing, and it's not seen as taboo or anything, but some people get embarrassed, in this universe, like Patton in this, platonic soulmate relationship, prey!virgil, racism against demons, safe vore, sizeshifter!Virgil, vore is a well known concept
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsUnite17/pseuds/FandomsUnite17
Summary: Virgil was kicked out of his home at age fourteen when he finally stood up to his verbally and mentally abusive parents, and he has been barely surviving on the streets since. He finally turned sixteen and was able to get a job, but unfortunately, since he had no experience, there was only one place that would take him.He met Logan, a low-level demon, during his second week of working at Orden Presa En Línea. As a demon, Logan was required to consume souls, but he was strictly against the common yet unpopular method of killing and consuming the souls of your victims, so he and his brother both began using vore as a means to trick their bodies into consuming energy instead of souls and leave the prey unharmed while still getting the nutrition they needed.It was simply a chance meeting that brought Logan, Patton, and Virgil together, but it changed all three of their lives forever. For Logan, it meant finally meeting someone aside from his brother that appreciated and loved who he is despite his being a demon. For Patton, it meant discovering the wonder of romantic love. For Virgil, it meant having a family for the first time in his life, and finally being able to discover what the word family really meant.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 23
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give a quick shout out to prey-to-go on Tumblr for the super awesome idea and even more so for letting me use it!  
> Their AU is Marvel, so if you are interested in a safe, soft Tony Stark and Peter Parker vore fic please go check out prey-to-go on Tumblr! They are super super nice and sooo sweet!

Virgil sighed as he flipped through yet another magazine. He had been working at Orden Presa En Línea for about nine days now, just over a week. He’d only been working one or two clients per day so far since his mind was taking a pretty heavy toll from the new job. Today he was moving up to three. He had finished his first two clients of the day. The first had been quiet and moody and unsettling to be around. The second was terrible. The second client was a woman who chewed on him lightly, spat him back out to poke at him and play with him, put him back in, and so on and so forth. He hadn’t been hurt of course, since his body was so durable, but he was still very shaken to say the least when his name was called out over the speaker, saying he had a client.  
He shakily got up from his chair and left the waiting room. He stopped at the front desk. “Uh, Virgil Pryce. Reporting in, you said I have a client?”  
His manager looked up at him. “Yes, a young man not far from here. Your ride is ready. The client said he’ll want you pretty small, so not sure what size that means but be ready to go at the edge of your limits, alright? Oh, and he’s a demon.”  
Virgil nodded. Demon. Great. He’d never gotten a demon client before. He’d heard stories of course, but the only stories were those of the cruel demons. The serial killers and homicide murderers. So he had no idea what to expect. He could only pray he wasn’t about to become some new victim in a criminal case.  
He hadn’t taken his uniform off after the last client, just rinsed off with it on, so he headed straight out and got into the back seat of one of the company’s cars. The driver pulled out as soon as he was buckled.  
Quite a few of his coworkers drove themselves but he’d been too young to get his driver’s license before his parents kicked him to the streets two years ago.  
He was never terribly close to his parents, but it was still the most painful thing he’d experienced to this day when he finally stood up to them and was disowned in return… There were no homeless shelters or programs for the homeless in the area, so he’d been living on the streets ever since, living off of trash cans and generous passersby. It helped that his size-shifting ability affected anything he ate (as well as certain things he was touching if he so chose) because it certainly saved food to be able to shrink down and eat something then to get full on much, much less food.  
He couldn’t help but overthink things. Who was this demon client? Had he ordered him for pleasure or out of necessity? What was he going to do with him? Would he be alive by the end of the day? Was he ever going to leave this next client’s home alive? He didn’t have a single thing to lose, and yet the thought was still beyond terrifying.  
The car stopped. He looked up. They were parked around the back of the house, hidden from view of the road. Virgil slowly got out of the car and walked around to the front of the house. He stepped onto the front porch and hesitated a moment before ringing the doorbell.  
After a few awkward moments, the door opened and he looked at the man before him. He seemed to be a low-level demon. His eyes were solid black and his skin was grey but aside from that, there were no other demonic aspects to his appearance that he could tell. “Hello. You’re Virgil Pryce? I was told you’re their newest employee.”  
The man stepped back and ushered him inside, closing the door behind him. “Um… Yeah. I am. I mean, yes. Sir.”  
The man looked at him silently for a few moments. “You look quite young.”  
“Yes, Sir. The youngest at the company. I turned sixteen two weeks ago.”  
“They accept people that young? And you read the consent forms when you applied?”  
“Yes.”  
The demon nodded. “In that case, I applaud your bravery in applying for such a position. My name is Logan. Trill.” Virgil nodded, forcing a smile as he accepted the offered handshake. “So, Virgil, how do you most often go about this process?”  
Virgil blinked in confusion. “I’m afraid I don’t understand the question…”  
“Do you have a particular way in which you most often go about the process?”  
“Just… however the customer asks, Sir…” Since when did the customers ask how to do this?! This guy was being too nice. He had to keep his guard up for now. No one was this nice just because.  
The demon, Logan, nodded. “Of course. I tend to address this… differently than most customers you have before or will later encounter. I prefer to give the employees some choice and influence in decisions about the process.”  
Sure. Because anyone who ate people alive cares about the opinions of the people they were swallowing! Yeah, right. What were this guy’s true intentions? Was he trying to lull him into a false sense of security so he would be too surprised to scream when he was killed?! “Mr.Pryce?” He flinched. “Are you well?”  
“Of course. We can’t go into work if we’re sick.” Did he think the company had no standards at all?!  
“No, I meant… I apologize, I’m not the best at addressing… emotions. I meant to ask if you were… calm, I suppose.”  
“Uh… Well, I mean, no, but… It’s really not a big deal. Can’t be helped.”  
The customer smiled and it looked so kind and genuine, but he couldn’t let himself fall for it. “On the contrary.” The customer gestured silently and led him into the living room, where he gestured again towards the couch. Virgil hesitantly sat down. “Do you prefer tea or coffee?”  
Virgil was once again thrown off. “Uh, what? Coffee I guess?” The customer nodded and left the room.  
He returned a few minutes later with a silver tray, which he set down on the coffee table before sitting down in a recliner across from Virgil. “Go on.” He gestured to the tray and then reached for it.  
The tray had a few spoons, a sugar bowl, a milk pitcher, and two full mugs. “I hope you don’t mind I use an artificial sweetener. I don’t keep sugar available.”  
Virgil nodded. “Tha’s fine.” He nervously reached over to the tray. He hadn’t had coffee in years, so he put very little cream and sweetener in it.  
He held the mug silently. His mind was running through worst-case-scenarios. What if the cream was poisoned? What if the coffee itself was poisoned? What if drinking this got him killed?! “Is there anything else I can do to help ease your conscience?”  
Virgil shook his head. “No, it’s not important. I’ll be fine later.”  
The customer shot to his feet, a serious, almost angry expression on his face. “I will not have anyone in my house degrading their own value based on their mental state. The moment you step into this house, mental and physical health will be considered equal in necessity and all other aspects! There will be no exceptions!” He seemed to realize what he had just done and he cleared his throat and sat back down, looking quite embarrassed with himself. “I… I apologize. I get… overly passionate about the topic.”  
Virgil found himself shaking slightly. “Uh… y-yeah… okay.”  
“I apologize. I hadn’t meant to react so… passionately. I have been attempting to ‘work on’ my self-control in that regard...” He cleared his throat awkwardly and stared at the floor.  
For a long few minutes, it was silent. It became so painfully awkward that Virgil spoke, fearing these words may be his last. “If… If I’m being honest… I, uh… I haven’t met any d-demons before and all I have to go off of is, uh… the stories, which are only the bad ones about the criminals and stuff, so… well…” He stopped himself, staring at the floor silently as if awaiting his death sentence.  
“Oh. Of course. I apologize, I get that quite often, and yet I hadn’t considered it. I assure you, I am quite sound of mind. I am also of the lowest known class of demon. Meaning that there is a very minimal list of things that separate me from the average human. And most noticeably, my skin is a tone of grey, and my iris’s, pupils, and whites are all black. Secondly, my eyes change color when I experience strong enough emotions. The color they change to depends on the emotion I am feeling at the time. And lastly, unlike humans, whose saliva has a white tint, my saliva has a blackened purple tint. You are a sizeshifter, I assume?” Virgil nodded. “If I’m correct, sizeshifters’ saliva most often has a blue or purple tint.”  
Virgil nodded again. “Yeah, mine’s a really dark blue…”  
Neither of them said anything. Virgil didn’t know at all what to think. True, that did sound promising, but anyone could lie. Especially someone with malicious intent. So, was the man telling the truth? And even if he was, that didn’t prove he wasn’t a murderer. There were plenty of humans who were murderers. He could still be in a lot of danger… This didn’t prove anything! He didn’t know what to do! Should he still be cautious?! Should he try to calm down and trust the man?! What if he chose the wrong thing?!  
“Mr.Pryce.” He flinched and looked up to find the man’s serious gaze staring straight into his eyes, a violently serious expression on his face. Oh, no. What did he want? He looked upset. What was he going to do with him…?


	2. Chapter Two

Logan tried to look as serious as he could and locked eyes with the teenager. He wanted to properly communicate what he was about to say. “As I said a moment ago, I get this type of reaction quite often. So if it would help, you may ask any question you wish about me, regardless of how personal the questions may be. And I will answer every one as truthfully I possibly can.”  
Virgil was shocked silent. “What…?”  
“If it would help you-”  
“No, no, I heard, I just… Uh, s-sorry. F-For interrupting. I didn’t… mean to, please don’t complain to the company. I haven’t gotten any mark-offs yet, but I’ve heard this is a really hard job to hold onto if… if you get complaints.”  
“I don’t plan to complain to anyone about something as trivial as speaking at the wrong moment.”  
Virgil let out a breath he’d apparently sucked in, and let his shoulders relax a bit. “Thank you. You have no idea how much a job means to me…”  
The customer nodded, then hesitated a moment and spoke. “So? Any questions?”  
“Um…” This was his chance. The guy said regardless of how personal, but if he really was planning to murder, or if he was a serial killer, he wouldn’t spill anything he asked, would he? So, now was his cance to test him. “Uh, do you use cash or card more?”  
“Card. I find cash cumbersome and inconvenient, but I make sure to always have some with me in case of emergency. So, if there is an option, I prefer a card, but I am perfectly willing to use either method.”  
“Um…” He hadn’t expected him to reveal that much just like that. “Okay… Um, do you have any siblings?”  
“One. A brother. Our parents are no longer alive, but my brother is, and he lives just across town. We’re in contact constantly, and we often meet up.”  
“Okay, uh… how often do you order from our company?”  
“From just that company, maybe twice or three times a week at the moment, though I may be increasing that number. I just recently discovered Orden Presa En Línea and I quite like the service.”  
“I’ve heard it can vary from person-to-person, so how often do you personally need to, uh… you know…” He shrugged awkwardly.  
“If you are referring to my need to absorb energy in place of souls, then once every one or two days, occasionally more, occasionally less.”  
Virgil nodded silently. He was trying to think of something else. Something even more personal. Something really personal and possibly embarrassing to talk about without being something that would gross him out to hear the answer to. “Um… how old are you now, and when did you… start puberty…?”  
“I am currently twenty-three, and I began the process of puberty at age thirteen.” The customer wore an almost triumphant smile.  
“Wow. Uh…” It was just then that he fully realized that he was basically interrogating a random guy about their personal life. And why, because they happen to be a demon? “I’m so sorry about that, the questions, the… I shouldn’t be treating a customer like this, I’m wasting your time. I’m so sorry. We might as well start what we’re here for before I mess your schedule up even more…”  
“You’re not inconveniencing me in the least. I offered to answer any and all questions truthfully, so that is what I did.”  
“Still, I’m just… I’m kinda being an ass. Assuming things and stuff before I knew anything. So, we can go ahead if you’re ready.”  
“You’re not going to try your coffee?”  
“Hm?” He glanced down and realized he was still holding a mug of hot coffee. “Oh, right. Uh, sorry.” He carefully took a sip. Whoa! Overload! The flavor! “Oh, wow. Um, I don’t think… I, um… I mean, I’m sorry, but… thanks, but no thanks?”  
He smiled gently and gestured for Virgil to set the mug back on the tray. “You haven’t drank much coffee before?”  
Virgil obeyed and set the mug down. “Uh, yeah, actually. I haven’t had any in years. I forgot how… strong it is. I’m really sorry for wasting it…”  
“That’s perfectly okay, I’m not anywhere near having a shortage of coffee. I have a question for you, if I may.” Virgil nodded. “How often have you used your size-shifting in the past? What are your limitations?”  
“Um… I think the smallest I’ve ever gone is like a little bit less than an inch? How small were you thinking?”  
“Oh, I wasn’t asking for that. I was simply curious. But in that regard, I don’t have any particular preference. I simply prefer it if your perspective is smaller because it’s usually much more comfortable for both parties involved. I was asking for the purpose of… making conversation. Conversation usually helps ease the mind.”  
“Oh.” He was asking for Virgil’s sake. He was still trying to help him calm down. “Um… I guess I haven’t used it much until the last few years. I haven’t tried getting any bigger than my normal height, so…” He shrugged. “But I can get smaller easily.”  
“Why is it you haven’t attempted growing past your height?”  
“I guess I just didn’t have a reason to. Never really wanted to much. So, about the size thing, I can go down to an inch if you want? Or an inch and a half?”  
The man nodded. “Whatever you’re most comfortable with is fine.” Virgil nodded and reach forwards to grab the edge of the coffee table, then shrunk down, climbing onto the table partway through. He stopped at an inch and a half and looked up at the customer. “This size doesn’t make you uncomfortable?”  
“No, not really, but um… Actually, Sir, I… I know you’re trying to help me, and I really, really appreciate that, I do! But, uh… this stalling, putting it off thing… it’s…”  
“More stressful than calming?” Virgil nodded, and he smiled hardly noticeably in response. “Very well. So, how would you prefer we continue with this? Would you prefer I move slowly?”  
“No! Uh… I-I mean, if you really want my opinion I would way rather it just be super quick and over with.”  
The customer nodded and reached towards him. He had never before experienced it so quickly and suddenly before. Before he could even tell what was happening, he was already in the demon’s stomach. His whole body was frozen in shock, upsidedown, arms and legs sticking straight out to brace himself against the stomach walls. “What the hell just… just happened?”  
The demon answered him, voice rumbling through his body. “I apologize, I had assumed based on what little I know of you that you would be calmer if I didn’t tell you when I was going to swallow you.”  
“Um, yeah? I just… Whoa! Just, super quick.”  
“Is that not what you requested?”  
“Yeah! Yeah! I just didn’t know… you could be that quick! I didn’t know anyone could be that quick! I guess maybe if the customers I’ve had before don’t do this regularly… but still!”  
Virgil finally convinced his body to move and he squirmed around as he managed himself upright. The demon didn’t react to the movement at all. “I do have years of experience, so you make a valid point. Also, going by the assumption that your other customers so far have not done this regularly, it is likely that they merely used the service for pleasure or entertainment, and so naturally, they would take much longer on purpose.”  
“Oh.” Virgil knew most of the customers didn’t need it, but that was a bit of a blunt way to put it. He opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted by a yawn. He was really tired all of a sudden...  
“So, Virgil, may I ask what your home life is like? Do your parents treat you well?”  
Virgil yawned again, loud and long. “Don’ have…”   
Logan’s eyes widened. It had been a harmless question, only meant to distract him while his energy was depleted and he fell asleep. Logan hadn’t expected an answer that loaded. “You don’t have parents? Or you don’t have a home?” No response. He listened quietly and heard low, even breathing. The boy was asleep already. That was much quicker than most.  
Virgil hummed soft, rolling over. He was covered in a number of fluids. He had been at work, with a client, and then… He blinked his eyes open and sat up, giving his eyes a moment to adjust to the brightness. After a moment, he looked up to take in his surroundings. He was still at one-and-a-half-inches tall, on top of a folded towel on the coffee table. He felt really drowsy still, but he grew back to his normal size and looked back down at the coffee table nonetheless. He didn’t see the client anywhere, but there was a note on the coffee table. He wiped a hand off on the towel and picked it up.

Just in case I am not available when you awake, I left a note for you.  
I am quite glad I had the pleasure of meeting you, Virgil Pryce. I have left the towel for you to dry off with before you leave. I hope to see you again soon, Mr.Pryce.  
Goodbye, and good luck.  
Logan Trill

Virgil smiled a bit. That was nice. He’d never gotten a note before. It was a nice change, along with the towel. He was tremendously grateful for that. He picked it up and unfolded it, quickly rubbing himself dry. He set it back on the coffee table as neatly as he could and took the note. He couldn’t think of any reason why the demon would mind him taking it with him.  
He stepped outside and went around back to the company car, where his driver was waiting. His driver sat up as he got back in. “What’d you even do in there? You’re barely a mess.”  
“Uh, he left a towel for me…”  
“Nice, good client then.”  
Virgil nodded as they pulled out and started back to the company’s building. “Yeah, he was really nice. I kinda hope I get him again.”


	3. Chapter Three

It was a full week later that exactly that happened. He’d had an extremely stressful week since then, and he would have quit four times over by now if this wasn’t the only job that would take a homeless kid like him. He was only taking two clients today, and he’d just gotten back from his first client when the front desk stopped him on his way to the shower. “Virgil, we just got an order in from another client for you. Requested you by name, actually. Said he’ll wait, but let’s not make him have to, alright?”  
Virgil nodded and turned towards the shower. “Got it.”  
A few minutes later he was stopped on his way outside. “Oh, and I forgot to tell you, he’s a demon. So be careful.”  
He nodded firmly and left. Who would have requested him by name? And a demon? Who…? He was confused all the way until they pulled around behind the house. Oh. Oh! He almost couldn’t hold back his smile. He had been so worried for a bit, but he would be fine here! He got out of the car and walked up to the front door, ringing the doorbell almost eagerly.  
It opened, and there stood the demon he’d met a week ago. “Afternoon, Sir. Uh, Trill, right? Mr.Trill?”  
The client smiled. “That is correct. You remembered.”  
“Well, sort of.” The client let him inside. “I might have taken that note from last time with me...”  
He nodded. “Oh, yes. I remember noticing it was gone. I apologize I wasn’t there to see you out. I had a few things that needed addressing.”  
“No, it’s fine. The note and the towel were more than fine. A lot more than I get from any other clients.”  
The client nodded. “That’s quite unfortunate…” He gestured and they both went to the living room, where he gestured for Virgil to sit. “Would you like to try coffee again? Or tea?”  
“Um… I really don’t know, I don’t wanna waste anything…”  
“Would you prefer just water then?”  
Virgil nodded. “Thank you.”  
He nodded but didn’t leave right away. “Do you have any dietary restrictions, Mr.Pryce?”  
Virgil blinked, thrown off by the question. “Um, not that I know of?”  
The client nodded again and left. When he returned about ten minutes later, Virgil’s eyes widened. He’d walked into the room carrying a glass of water and a plate, both of which he set down in front of Virgil. Virgil stared at the plate. On it were crackers, small chunks of cheese, and round slices of some kind of meat.  
Logan watched the employee’s expression carefully as he set the plate down. The boy’s face immediately lit up like the sun and he stared at the plate in disbelief. People didn’t stare at cheese, crackers, and summer sausage like that unless they were desperate. The body glanced up at him, disbelieving, and he smiled gently and gestured to the plate. “Feel free.” The boy looked at him, then at the plate, then back up at him, and he looked on the verge of tears.  
Virgil took a deep breath to try and compose himself before speaking. “Thank you... Sir… thank you. Ah, I said that, shit. Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to curse! Sorry.”  
The client smiled at him. “I don’t mind in the slightest. And you’re quite welcome.”  
The rest of the session went quite like it did the last time. They spoke for a while, this time with Virgil enjoying a meal during so, then they discussed methods briefly before the client swallowed him quicker than he could comprehend. This time when he awoke the client was waiting for him and gave him a towel in person before seeing him out.  
Four days later, he was awaiting his last client of the day, once again, and he was only half-surprised when, once again, it was Mr.Trill who had requested him. He rang the doorbell and the client opened it for him, inviting him inside kindly. He couldn’t deny the fact that he’d come with a small smile on his face himself. He was starting to really enjoy getting a client so nice. They went to the living room again and the demon brought him another glass of water, a small fruit salad, and a piece of jam-covered toast. Virgil could begrudgingly admit that he almost cried at the sight. He hadn’t had fruit in forever…  
Once again, when the client asked how he preferred, he said he wanted it done quick like the last times, and it was just as quick as always. He gasped, immediately righting himself. “Are you alright, Mr.Pryce?”  
He laughed. “Yeah. I just… I’m not even close to used to that…”  
“That’s perfectly understandable. It does help, though? Because I could always slow down a bit if you would prefer.”  
“No, no, it helps.” He yawned. “It helps.”  
“Good. Just be sure to let me if anything is making you uncomfortable.”  
“Yeah.” He yawned again. “Thanks.”  
Virgil woke up slowly, as usual, sleep trying to cling onto him as he forced himself to open his eyes and sit up. He looked around and found the client sitting in the recliner, an open book in his hands. He seemed to register that Virgil was looking at him because he put a bookmark in and set the book and the coffee table. “Hello, Mr.Pryce. You slept well, I hope?”  
Virgil nodded, yawning as he stretched, and started to grow back to normal. “Yeah, thanks. Um, Sir. Thank you. Sorry.”  
The client waved a hand dismissively. “Don’t fuss over formalities, please.”  
“Oh, okay. Sorry, you just seemed like the kinda guy…”  
“I get that often. But I believe in individuality. I am most comfortable with a slightly more formal manner of speaking. You are not. That does not mean that I should be required to take on your own manner of speech, does it?” Virgil shook his head. “Then by default that would also imply that you are not required to take on my manner of speech.”   
The client handed him a towel and he thanked him and dried off quickly, folding it and setting it neatly on the coffee table. As he bid the client goodbye and turned to the door, however, the client stopped him. “Mr.Pryce, before you go. I’ve put together something for you.” Virgil turned around, confused. “There is a black backpack on the front porch. It’s yours.”  
Virgil smiled wide. “Thank you. Really. That… means a lot more than you’d think. See you next time?”  
The client smiled back at him. “Of course. I will see you next time.”  
Virgil nodded and left, and just like he’d said, there was a black backpack sitting on the porch, but… it was full. It was obviously full. He was about to go back inside and ask about it when he saw a note clipped to the zipper. He stepped over and carefully tore it off. The note simply read, 

This bag and all of its contents have been placed here for your use and now belong to you. I hope this helps.  
Logan Trill

He stared at the bag for a while, then carefully lifted it. It wasn’t terribly heavy, but it certainly wasn’t light either. Barely managing to contain his curiosity, he got back into the car. The driver glanced back at him. “Hey, what’s the bag?”  
“I don’t know… The client told me it was a gift…”  
The driver raised an eyebrow. “That’s hella for just being a gift. Thing looks jam-packed.”  
Virgil smiled down at it. “Yeah… Yeah, it does…”  
He was brought back to the company, where he quickly clocked out for the day and started his walk home impatiently. When he arrived at the abandoned alleyway he called home, he immediately plopped down and opened the bag. As he began digging out its contents, one hand hovered over his mouth while tears started to run down his face. He pulled out a number of food items. Crackers, a few slices of bread bagged, a small thing of peanut butter, dried fruit, bags and bags of various nuts, and a few other foods. But it didn’t end with food. Inside the bag was also a toothbrush, a few things of toothpaste, a small water purifier, multiple packages of wet-wipes, a package of socks, a thing of lotion, a chapstick, a deodorant stick, a small container of multivitamins, and finally a pair of waterproof slip-on shoes.  
Virgil stared at the array of items spread out before him, and he cried. Both hands were clutched over his mouth as his mind tried and failed to process the stuff before him. How had the client known? Virgil decided that for the time being he didn’t care why the client knew he was homeless, or how he’d figured out.  
His shoulders shook with sobs and he continued to stare at the gifts spread out before him. He hadn’t had access to some of this for two whole years… He’d never been happier about visiting someone to get swallowed by them in his life.


	4. Chapter Four

The next day he was off work, so when he woke up he took his time going through his new things. His mind was still reeling from the reality. How had the client known? And why on earth would he do this for him? Why was he giving him food during their session too? Why was he wasting his own money on him? On someone he didn’t know?  
He set all of the food aside and looked through the other things. He would find a bathroom in a bit to brush his teeth, for the first time in quite a while. He wasn’t sure if it was unreasonable or not, but he was excited. He was insanely excited to brush his teeth. And to brush his hair! And to put on deodorant! And he was so excited to put on his new socks and shoes! He hadn’t worn shoes since his last pair died at the end of the previous year. They had been the ones he had been wearing when he was kicked out, and they had fallen apart from his feet growing too big for them and him wearing them anyway.  
He got out a butterknife that had been put into the bag with the few slices of bread and opened the thing of peanut butter. He wanted to eat the bread first since it went bad fastest.  
Once he was finished eating, he picked out a pair of socks, noticing just now that they were wool socks, and they were thick! He grinned wide as he slipped them on and grabbed the shoes, overjoyed to find that they fit excellently, with a bit of room for him to grow into. Not that he couldn’t just change his size to fit them, but he found he prefers when he doesn’t have to change his size. He likes to change when he wants to, not when he needs to. He would have, of course, if need be, but he was glad that he didn’t have to.  
He stood up slowly, wanting the savor the first few moments in his new socks and shoes, and wiggled his toes. It was warm. Super warm. He grinned even wider and took a few experimental steps. These shoes were excellent! They were a completely flexible material, so he hardly felt like he was wearing shoes at all!  
Sighing blissfully, he crouched back down and organized everything back into his new backpack, then put it on and started walking. Fall was nearing its end and it was starting to get really cold, so Virgil couldn’t say how grateful he was for how thick these socks were!  
He lived near a gas station that most people didn’t use much, so he decided to go there to find a bathroom. Not many people were ever there, so there wouldn’t be many people there to be suspicious of him.  
It wasn’t a terribly long walk, but by the time he got there he was so impatient, he ran to the bathroom and threw the bag on the floor. He dropped down beside it and dug out his toothbrush and toothpaste. His. He grinned. It was his. That was something he hadn’t been able to say much.  
He brushed his teeth over and over and over. He brushed his teeth until his gums bled and then brushed them a few more times. He didn’t mind the taste of blood. Not in exchange for a clean mouth. It was more than worth it.  
Then he got the comb wet and started brushing his hair. He kept brushing his hair even after all the tangles were out. He missed brushing his hair with a comb. Apparently, using your fingers just wasn’t the same. Using a comb to brush your hair felt so much better.  
Once he finally decided he was done, he put it back into his bag, put the bag back on, and looked at himself in the mirror. He grinned to show off his teeth and for the first time in what felt like forever, he liked what was looking back at him. He stared at his reflection and watched as tears started to run down its face, and still… still, he liked it.  
How could have stood there forever, staring at himself, amazed at how something so simple could make him look and feel so much better. But someone came into the room, and he panicked and left right away. He left the building right away, and as he heard the door close behind him, he made up his mind about what he wanted to do next. It was on the other side of town, but wasn’t everything?  
He had his arms wrapped around himself, leaned forward slightly to try and guard himself against the cold. Not only was it cold now, but the wind was picking up fast. He glanced up and saw his destination a few houses down. Almost there… Then he could head back to his alley, which was at least protected from the wind for the most part.  
Ding! Logan looked up from his computer. Was that the doorbell? His brother hadn’t said anything about visiting today. Especially since it was so cold today, he wasn’t expecting any visitors, even solicitors for that matter. The possibility only struck him as he opened the door and confirmed it.  
There stood Virgil Pryce, huddled into himself, nose and fingertips bright red. A huge, teeth-chattering grin was on his face. He felt pride well up inside him at seeing that the boy was wearing the socks and shoes he had given him, and he had the backpack on him. So he had guessed right. The kid had nowhere to call home. If he hadn’t been sure before, though, the sight of the kid’s clothes would have given it away. They were probably many sizes too small, and they were torn and frayed and stained. If the shoe size, which apparently fit fine, unless the boy had changed size, was anything to go by, he was pretty sure he knew around what the boy’s clothing size would be.  
He was about to invite the boy inside, but before he could he found the boy’s arms wrapped around him. He was shocked frozen, but the boy had pulled back just as quickly and started to stammer. “I-I just… I just really needed to thank you… It’s been quite a bit since I’ve had a few of these things… But, if you wouldn’t mind me asking, um… how did you find out?”  
Logan smiled and stepped back, ushering him inside. He hesitated, then sighed and went inside, sighing again at what he could only assume was the warmth of the inside. “Would you like to come to the living room?” He shrugged, so Logan gestured quickly and led Virgil to the living room, where he gestured for Virgil to sit. Virgil looked at the couch, at himself, most likely his outfit in particular. He looked embarrassed. So Logan gestured again, and finally, he sat down.  
Logan grabbed a blanket and unfolded it, tossing it around Virgil’s shoulders, then moved to the recliner without a second thought. “To answer your question… When you require something that can be so invasive to the other part… I’ve learned to identify micromovements and insinuations and slight abnormalities in people’s speech and behavior. I wasn’t sure at first, but when I offered you a plate of food for the first time your reaction confirmed my suspicions.”  
“So you just… watched and figured it out… it wasn’t anything I did wrong?”  
“Not necessarily, no. You did not display any terribly obvious signs. I simply identify certain things faster than others would.”  
Virgil nodded and for a long moment, both of them were silent. “I don’t know how I could say thank you enough…”  
“There’s no need to. I simply saw a need and I filled it. It was nothing.”  
“To you it was nothing. But it… means a lot to me. To have something of my own, to… well, all of it. So, thank you.”  
Logan smiled. “Of course. I’m glad to help in any way I can.”


	5. Chapter Five

It had been five days since then. He was getting his first paycheck the day after tomorrow, and he already knew the first thing he was going to spend it on — a coat. It had started snowing four days ago and almost hadn’t stopped once since. Thanks to his new socks and shoes, his feet stayed warm. But they were the only things. He’d stopped being able to feel his fingers sometime last night.  
Logan Trill had been his client once since he’d thanked him. The session was three days ago, and neither of them had made any mention of his homelessness once during the session. He was glad for that. It wasn’t a topic he was proud of.  
He was huddled on a bench resting under a tree on the sidewalk, not that the quickly emptying tree branches gave him much cover from the snow. He was waiting for the day to end. It would start getting late soon, it was some time in the afternoon. He wanted to get back to work. It was warm. Warm in the building, warm in the car, warm in the clients’ houses.  
Thunk. He flinched and looked over. A group of teenagers had just walked by chatting loudly, and one of them had tossed something into the trash can right beside him. He glanced into it and paused. It was a hot sandwich of some type, almost the entire thing. Apparently, the teenager had decided they didn’t like it after the first bite and tossed it out. He could see the steam rising from it…  
He glanced around, then scooted a bit closer and as discreetly as possible slipped a hand into the trash can. “Sir.” He paused. They weren’t talking to him, no one ever talked to him. He shook his head and slipped his fingers around the sandwich, carefully pulling it out. He clasped both hands around it in a dull attempt to feel them again and glanced around nervously.  
He froze. There was a set of solid black eyes staring right at him. Mr.Trill? The client? He came closer, and Virgil could tell now that it was definitely Trill. He smiled at him. “Have you run out of what I sent you?”  
“Uh, n-n-no, j-just… I w-wanted t-to m-make it l-last… l-longer.”  
Trill nodded. “That’s smart of you. Very resourceful. Would you care to put that back and come with me?”  
Virgil looked down at the sandwich in his hands. He didn’t want to put it back. It was warm. His fingers were starting to hurt. He was starting to feel them again. He glanced back up at Trill, down at the sandwich one more time.  
He nodded. Slipped the sandwich back into the trash can. Tried to stand. Shook too badly from the cold. Fell straight forward. Thump! The demon caught him by the shoulders and said something to him. The adrenaline rushing through his ears was louder. He recovered quickly, though. Quickly enough to see Trill slipping his thick coat off and trying to put it on him instead.  
He waved a hand weakly and shook his head. “Th-That’s y-yours.”  
The demon smiled again. “I know.” Then he pulled the coat on and zipped it up for him, since Virgil’s hands were shaking too badly to grip the zipper.  
Virgil sighed audibly and shrunk slightly, despite not being aware of doing so. Logan smiled and hugged the boy against him, gently but quickly guiding him down the street.  
Ding! The bell chimed, door swinging closed behind them. He guided Virgil to a table and sat him down, resisting the urge to crouch down in front of him like some kind of overprotective parent. “Do you have any particular food preferences?” Virgil looked up at him and shook his head, and he nodded in return and left.  
Virgil didn’t even try to argue, but he felt just a tad guilty that this guy was spending money on him again.  
The demon returned a moment later and sat down across from him. “It w-wasn’t ex-xpensive, was it?”  
He waved his hand dismissively. “Irrelevant.”  
Virgil shook his head, trying and failing to hide his smile. “Thank you. Sir.”  
“You are quite welcome, but you have no need to be so formal, especially while we’re not meeting for a session.”  
He nodded, but when the food arrived he addressed him again the same way. “Sir, that’s… that’s a lot! Like, this is a lot! Are… are you sure? This is too much…”  
Logan looked at him sadly, eyebrows furrowing. It was worse than he’d thought. Had this boy ever eaten properly? “Mr.Pryce, that isn’t… that’s one of the smallest meals this place has available. I was hoping you wouldn’t be disappointed at the amount, not…”  
He stared back. “This… this is normal?”  
Logan nodded. “Yes. If anything, less than normal…”  
Virgil stared down at the plate in amazement. This was not at all what he was fed, even at… not home, not anymore. At his parents’ house. This was at least a meal and a half! There was no way he’d be able to shrink down and still be able to eat all of this. Normally he would shrink down anyway, and save what he didn’t eat, but with Mr.Trill sitting right there… he didn’t want to seem ungrateful for everything. So he started eating at his normal height, in a bit of a haze.  
He ate until he couldn’t eat another bite, and boy was that a foreign feeling, and then realized that there was still half his meal left. He stared at it. He wasn’t sure if he could grow bigger, and even if he could, Mr.Trill would notice, and then it might offend him… What should he do? He didn’t want to be offensive or seem rude or anything.  
A voice broke through his thoughts, causing him to flinch. “Mr.Pryce? It’s perfectly understandable if you can’t finish it. No one’s going to be upset.”  
Virgil hesitated for a long moment, then finally nodded. “Yeah… Yeah, I think I’ll save it for later… Sorry…”  
“Perfectly fine.” He turned and waved down a waiter. “Could we get a box?” The waiter nodded and left.  
By the time they got the box and Virgil boxed the remainder of his meal into it, Logan had finished eating. They both got up and Virgil was about to thank him again when Logan spoke up first. “I’m going up to pay, but if you’d be willing to wait by the door I’d like to talk to you for a moment before you leave.”  
Virgil blinked in surprise. “Oh. Uh, yeah.” So they split ways. Virgil went back to the door and waited, beyond curious. What did he want to talk about? Was it something he did wrong? He didn’t have to wait very long.  
Logan stepped up to him, immediately noticing how he was standing. “It’s nothing bad I wanted to discuss. I was simply hoping you would be willing to come back to my home with me? To escape the weather. There’s supposed to be a storm this evening.”  
“Oh…” He was silent for a long few minutes. Then he smiled wide and nodded.  
“Follow me, then. I’ll show you to the car.”  
The car was only a few stores away, at the end of the block, and Logan opened the side door for Virgil before getting into the driver’s side himself. As he buckled and pulled out, he caught Virgil watching him. “Aren’t you cold…?”  
Logan hesitated only a moment before answering. “Yes. I am. But I rarely am.” And then he was silent.  
The ride was quick and silent, and when they got there and went inside it was just as quiet until the door was closed. “Feel free to set your things anywhere, and you can set your shoes anywhere.”  
Virgil nodded and slipped his shoes off, setting them neatly beside the shoes Mr.Trill had just taken off, and nervously set his bag down beside them. “Make yourself at home.” Virgil looked around and slowly followed him into the living room. “Oh, of course, let me show you around.” He gestured, so Virgil followed him on a quick tour through the single-story house. There was a living room, kitchen-and-dining-room combo, a master bedroom, a guest bedroom, the bathroom, and an office. They ended their tour back in the living room. “Now, I have some work to attend to, but please feel welcome to whatever you’d like. The TV remote is in the left drawer if you’d like it. Is there anything you’d like before I leave?” Virgil shook his head. “Alright, let me know if I can help with anything.”  
He started to leave, but Virgil called out to him, stopping him in his tracks. “Uh, wait! Mr.Trill, Sir… I just wanted to, uh… thanks. Really, thanks.”  
He smiled at him. “Of course.” Then he left.  
Virgil looked around for a few minutes, then he noticed a chair beside one of the windows and went over to it. He sat down, staring out the window. The snow. He smiled for just a second. The snow looked entirely different from inside a building. He wrapped his arms around himself and shuddered instinctually at seeing the amount of snow before him. He wasn’t cold at all anymore.  
He stared out the window, mesmerized, watching the snow fall and pile up as if under some kind of trance. He couldn’t convince himself to look away. He didn’t want to.  
Logan yawned and stood out of his chair, stretching and closing the lid of his computer. He wished he could’ve gotten more work done. He was so distracted by his goal of discovering what’s happened to Virgil Pryce. If he knew exactly what the kid had gone through, he could know better how to help him… Hopefully, he would get more done tomorrow, but for now, he wanted to check on him and at least see if he was still here. He certainly hoped he hadn’t gone back out into this weather. The storm had started over an hour ago and it was getting worse.  
Luckily, when Logan went into the living room, the boy was still there, sitting in the chair by the window. “Enjoying watching the storm?”  
He flinched and turned around. “Oh. I didn’t hear you come back in. Sorry... The snow just… it’s really cool when it’s not freezing cold, you know? It’s just interesting, I guess. Watching it through the window rather than…”  
Logan could tell immediately that he was getting uncomfortable. “I completely agree. It’s much more intriguing to watch through a window. Otherwise, your mind is forced to focus on the temperature, and thus you’re unable to pay as much attention to the detail and intricacy of the weather itself.” The boy sighed almost audibly and nodded. “The storm is getting worse.”  
The boy sighed miserably and nodded again. “Yeah…”  
“Would you care to stay here for the night?”  
The boy’s head shot up. “What…?”  
“It’s dangerous for anyone to be out in this storm. And the guest room is always ready.”  
Mr.Pryce stuttered, shaking his head, eyes wide. “I don’t… I don’t know what… to say…”  
Logan smiled. “I would suggest not to say thank you again. I appreciate the sentiment, but as I’ve said, I’m glad to help in any way I can. I don’t wish for anything at all in return, not even thanks. I trust you remember the way to the guest room, Mr.Pryce?”


	6. Chapter Six

Virgil awoke to the sound of kitchen utensils clanging against each other. Where was he? He sat up and looked around, the events of the previous day coming back to him a little too quickly for his liking. Mr.Trill had gotten him lunch, then invited him to his home, and at the end of the day, when the storm had hit bad, Mr.Trill had offered him his guest room for the night. And… now he was here.  
He got up slowly, realizing that he’d never taken off the coat from yesterday, and left the room. He glanced down the hall and went into the bathroom as quietly as possible. He kinda felt like he was intruding, but when he looked into the mirror, the happy stranger looking back at him told him that he really liked it here anyway.  
Logan wanted to go check on Virgil. Desperately. And he didn’t have any clue as to why. He wanted to make sure he was okay. That he had everything he needed. That he was comfortable if he was still sleeping. He just wanted to know that he was okay. But he could figure out why he felt the need to check. If he was okay, then that’s good. If he wasn’t, well then he just wasn’t. There wasn’t much more he could do to change that.   
Logan shook his head as he split the grits he’d made into two bowls. He was hoping Virgil would be willing to eat breakfast. He got all the add-ins out and turned to go see if Virgil was awake, but his question was answered for him before he even stepped out of the kitchen. From the kitchen doorway, he could see the entire living room, including Virgil, who was setting the coat he’d given him on the back of a chair. “Oh, please, Mr.Pryce, I meant for you to keep it.”  
He flinched and looked over. “I apologize, I didn’t mean to startle you. Do you have work today?” He nodded. “Do you happen to have time for breakfast before you go?”  
Virgil hesitated. “Uh, I don’t have to go in at any certain time, so…” He shrugged.”I… I guess so…”  
Logan gestured for him to join him in the kitchen. “There’s no obligation of course if you don’t feel up for it.”  
Virgil shrugged and followed him in, where he was shown a bowl of something he recognized all too well from living with his parents. “Oh! Grits.”  
Mr.Trill looked over nervously. “Is that a problem…?”  
“No! It’s fine! It’s just something I used to have all the time.”  
Logan nods, not daring to ask questions despite his curiosity. “You’re welcome to anything you’d like to put in it.”  
Virgil nodded, staring at the ingredients on the counter, and finally settled on just butter and brown sugar. “Sir? I don’t mean to offend you, but… it feels… weird, or maybe a little wrong to be taking advantage of you like this. Letting you use your money on me, and… staying at your place.”  
“That’s a more than normal response. I might have actually been surprised if you didn’t feel a bit uncomfortable.”  
They both sat down at the small table and started eating. Virgil paused after a moment and looked up at Mr.Trill. “Sir?”  
“Hm?”  
“Just… I don’t know, I know I’ve already said it, but… thank you. Really, for… everything. I know I’ve said it a bunch already, I’m sorry, but…”  
Logan smiled warmly at him. “You’re quite welcome. And if it makes you feel more comfortable you may say it as many times as you’d like.”  
Virgil sighed with relief at the words, shoulders dropping. “Thanks.”  
Once they were finished eating, Mr.Trill took his bowl for him, then came back to see him off, which included handing the coat back and assuring him that it was fine that he take it. “Are you sure you don’t need it though? You have another one, right? This isn’t your only coat, is it?”  
Logan did not have another coat, but that wasn’t important. He could get a new one. “Unimportant, Mr.Pryce. Trust me, I don’t mind in the least.”  
Virgil nodded hesitantly. “Okay… if you say so… Guess I should get going now.”  
Logan nodded and tucked back a loose strand of Virgil’s overly-long hair, realizing only after he’d done it that that was probably a huge invasion of privacy and he’d probably just come across as really creepy and stalkerish. Thankfully, Virgil didn’t seem to mind enough to react. “Virgil, once you’re off work later, you’re very welcome to return here. The storm is said to come back strong again this evening. Also, would you mind if I gave you a ride there? It’s still freezing.”  
Virgil readjusted his backpack’s straps and glanced outside through the window. “Uh… Yeah, actually. A ride sounds awesome. Thanks again, Sir.”  
“Of course.”  
Virgil had done two clients again that day. The first had been no problem. A little bit mouthy, but aside from that it went fine. It was the second client that had really messed him up. It was a young lady. A young lady who really should have paid for a sex worker instead of him. She was standing way too close to him and kept running her hand along the inside of his thighs. She had used some less than pleasant terms as well. Then came the mouthplay and by that point, he was on the verge of throwing up. She had deliberately licked over every sensitive area she could find before finally getting it over with and swallowing him. When she’d finished, she forced a kiss and stuck her hands into the edge of his pants before finally letting him go. He was crying when he got into the car, but thankfully his driver didn’t ask.  
And now he was here, standing outside the company building, crying again. He was shaking, from more than just the cold. He couldn’t stop seeing her. Not the client, but that’s what had brought back these memories. Of her. Of the late nights when his father was working overtime. When she got impatient.  
He glanced around and his gaze froze on someone. Her. No, just a passerby. Just a young woman going about her day. No, it was her. No, it wasn’t. He knew it wasn’t. This woman hadn’t done anything to him. But her. He shook his head and backed up a few steps. The woman was walking this way. No. No. He turned and ran. Her.  
He passed another woman and turned to run in another direction. Her. He passed another and ran faster. Her. He passed another. Wrapped his arms around himself. Tried not to cry too loudly. Her! He passed a group of them, of women, and ran. Her, her, her! He didn’t know where he was running to until the door opened for him, and without another thought, he pulled the demon in tight and sobbed.


	7. Chapter Seven

Logan blinked in surprise as the boy crashed into him, burying his face into Logan’s shoulder and sobbing loudly. He was stunned still for quite a bit, then he finally came-to a bit and hugged the boy back. “That’s good, that’s good… crying helps… that’s good for you.” He very gently stepped inside with him, swinging the door closed with his foot. The boy shifted, but didn’t stop sobbing or even start to pull back, so he just stood there, rubbing his back gently, subconsciously encouraging him in a whisper.  
He wasn’t sure when they had moved to the couch, but at some point they had, and now Virgil was leaning against him, knees pulled up to his chest, sniffling occasionally. “I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”  
“Virgil. It’s fine. Honestly. I’m actually glad you decided to come to me. Letting your emotions out like that is very healthy.” He looked at him disbelieving and Logan laughed. “It is. Keeping your emotions… ‘bottled up’, as my brother would call it, can be extremely unhealthy on your mind.”  
Virgil sat up straight and stared at the floor. “Oh.”  
Logan smiled gently, and moved to crouch on the floor in front of him. He reached forwards and ever-so-gently pulled his legs so he could see his face. He was not expecting the reaction he got.  
The boy whimpered and turned away, scooting away from him on the couch, legs pressing together tighter. He was shaking his head, already crying again. “No! No! Please!”  
Logan slowly raised his hands in surrender and sunk down to crossed legs. “I won’t touch you again. I’m sorry. I won’t touch you.” Virgil had covered his face with his hands, and he carefully lowered them now. “I will not touch you again. Not until I have permission. Mr.Pryce, did something happen? Would you have any desire to discuss it with me?”  
Virgil shook his head. “Just… a bad client. Bad memories, it’s not-”  
“Anything that affects you in any way is more than important.”  
Virgil stared awkwardly. “Well, either way… it wasn’t even really the client, just… like I said, some… bad memories sorta thing… I’m just being stupid.”  
“I don’t ever want to hear you say that again. Okay?”  
Virgil blinked. He’d never heard anyone speak so softly before. So genuinely compassionately. He nodded silently. “I’m sorry…”  
“I’m not upset. But I know that’s not true. Okay? From what I’ve learned of you in the little time I’ve known you, I can tell that you are intelligent and brave. I hate to hear anyone degrading themselves without standing evidence.”  
The boy nodded, and with a start Logan noticed that he was crying once again, but this time he didn’t seem afraid, he didn’t seem hurt. He was smiling and wiping his face and sniffling. Logan watched him for a moment, then slowly got up onto the couch and held out one arm invitingly, just a subtle offer. Virgil stared at him, and stared at him, and sniffled, and cried, and let out tiny squeaking sounds in an attempt to keep his crying silent. And he gave in. He crawled over beside him and buried his face in Logan’s shoulder, and he started crying louder and laughing.  
Logan smiled sadly. It had clearly been much too long since anyone had told him that he was intelligent or brave. He was laughing more than he was crying now. “Thanks. Thank you. Thank you.”  
He kept going like that for a while. Just laughing and thanking him over and over. Finally he went quiet and sat up a little straighter, still leaning against him. “I’m sorry. For getting so emotional… You’ve got better things to do.”  
“No. No I don’t. And there is nothing wrong at all with being emotional. If anything, it’s incredibly admirable that you’re not afraid to express your emotions like this.”  
“Admirable?”  
Logan nodded. “Admirable. Now would you be open to staying for dinner later?”  
“Uh, dinner? But… but you made me breakfast…”  
“And I am perfectly capable of making you dinner as well. This is merely an offer, however, no one is pressuring you to accept. But if you do I must ask if you would be opposed to some company…”   
Virgil followed his gaze, confused as to why Mr.Trill would ask permission to have company over at his own house, and he sat up straight when he saw the website pulled open on the laptop sitting before them on the coffee table. “Oh. Oh, no, oh shit, you… you… got energy yesterday, right? Please tell me you didn’t skip it just because I was here!”  
“Mr.Pryce, please remain calm. I did not skip it yesterday because of your presence, I simply got distracted and forgot. But it’s not a large issue. So long as I ingest some amount of energy today, I won’t even feel a difference.”  
Logan saw him visibly sigh. “Okay… okay. Then turn that off, I’m ready.”  
Logan was so shocked he had to take a moment to replay the words in hs head. “I’m sorry?”  
“I said I’m ready. Mr.Trill, I… I know you said you don’t expect anything in return for helping me… And I know you said you’re not helping me for any kind of reward, but… I can’t just not do anything. I can’t accept all this without doing something for you in return, but… I can’t offer stuff, and I don’t have money to pay you back until tomorrow, and I have a feeling you wouldn’t accept something like that anyway, so… Please, let me at least help with this… I know it’s really not cheap. I mean, the place I work at is said to be really cheap and it’s forty bucks a session, so if that’s cheap, and you have to pay all of that every day, then-”  
“Virgil, Virgil, please. You’re stressing over something that’s easy to resolve. If you really want to help me, then I’m okay with that. If it would make you more comfortable, then so be it. I certainly wouldn’t mind. It’s a much easier process when the other participant knows what to expect.”  
He nodded, chuckling, a few more tears spilling down his face. “Yeah, it really, really is. So, is the normal routine okay?”  
“Of course.” He watched as the boy masterfully shrunk, ending on the coffee table before him. He was just noticing how much more comfortable the boy was with this process now versus when he’d first met him. He seemed like his nerves hadn’t calmed down at all until just into his second week. He got more comfortable drastically speedily right after… oh. He let himself smile, and he could feel something he could only describe as his heart beaming. He got so drastically comfortable with the vore process starting immediately after their first session. “Are you ready?”  
The boy looked up at him as calmly as one can hope for after just having an emotional breakdown and nodded firmly. He nodded back and picked him up, tossing him into his mouth. He was already gulping him down before his mouth even closed. He always felt a little guilty being so rough with him, but he had to remind himself that the boy preferred it for the speed. Still, he had a terrible feeling that maybe he’d been too rough this time… “Are you alright?”  
The boy finally moved, shifting around madly until he found a comfortable position. “Hm…” His hum was quiet and drowsy. He was already falling asleep.   
Logan smiled proudly and, wait… was that it? That weird, almost paternal thing he felt every time the boy was around? Was he proud of him? Is that what that strong fluttery smiley feeling was? That feeling that made him want to grin and hug him and praise him extensively for being so, so strong, and… he almost laughed. That explained a lot. He was proud. He’d never been proud of anyone like this aside from his younger brother.  
Smiling, he pulled up the University’s website and signed into his account. He had quite a bit of work to get done if he wanted to stay on his usual schedule. He’d been incredibly distracted lately.  
It had been three hours since then. No wonder he was starting to get so hungry. He looked at the clock on his laptop for a while. He hadn’t let the boy out yet. Usually, he let him out as soon as possible and let him sleep the rest on a towel until he woke up, but for some reason, he was really worried about waking him up this time. He didn’t even try to figure out why. But he supposed it was time to let him out and get started on dinner.  
Logan got up, stretched, and went to the bathroom to grab a towel. He brought it back to the living room, where he carefully coughed the boy up onto it. He was more grateful than ever that he was able to expel larger stomach contents like that without all the violence throwing up would surely cause someone of that size. Gently, he set the towel-containing-boy onto the coffee table and turned off his computer.  
He went into the kitchen and hesitated a moment, trying to think of what the boy might like best.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Logan curses quite a bit in this at one point.

Virgil yawned and stretched. He felt incredible… Why? He tried to remember what Mr.Trill had told him, if he’d said anything significant, but his whole breakdown was a haze. A very embarrassing haze.  
He sat up. Looked around. He could hear someone doing something in the kitchen. Mr.Trill. Was he making dinner? Already? What time was it?  
He looked at the window across the room. Oh. It was starting to get dark already. He must have been out for quite a while. And the storm had, in fact, come back full force.  
He stretched again and stood, swiftly growing back to his normal size, hopping off the table halfway through. Towel. Ugh. This was the only part he really didn’t like about the vore process, no matter who the client was. The waking up afterward, and the being covered in fluids that comes with it.  
He stepped into the kitchen, still scrubbing down his hair with the towel. “Hey.”  
“Oh, Virgil. I hope you’re fine with pasta for dinner. I’m a little short on ideas.”  
“Oh, um… a-actually, I really, really appreciate it, but… I’m not sure how much I’ll be able to eat…”  
“Oh, I assumed you wouldn’t be terribly hungry. I just wanted to give you the chance to try and eat again if you wanted to. There’s no pressure. Did you sleep well?”  
“Yeah. Been a while…”  
Logan heard the mumbled second half of his statement perfectly fine, but he was wondering if he could get him to talk more about it. “I’m sorry?”  
“Uh, nothing!” Logan nodded in response. Another time.  
They were both silent for a while. Then Logan noticed Virgil staring at the pot curiously. “It’s a tomato-based pesto sauce.”  
Virgil looked over at him, smiling just slightly. “It smells… incredible!”  
Logan chuckled. “Thank you, but it’s really nothing fancy. It’s not even a homemade sauce.”  
“I don’t care where it came from.”  
Logan shook his head. Of course, he didn’t care. Why would he? What was Logan doing, stressing over something like that? “By all means, then, go ahead.”  
He smiled back at Logan and then hesitantly grabbed a plate from the counter and scooped himself and a very small amount. After Logan had gotten his own, they both sat down at the table and started eating. “So, Virgil.” He looked up from his minuscule serving. “Before I say this, I want to remind you that if you’re uncomfortable with it, I will not be upset at all if you decide not to... But I wanted to offer to let you stay here. At least until the storm stops and it’s a little safer for you to be out in the weather. So possibly a few nights, possibly a few weeks. The latter, most likely, knowing how bad the weather gets here. If you’d like, my doors are certainly open to you for the entirety of the winter.” He stared. Silently. He looked overwhelmed. Very overwhelmed. “There is no reason you have to make a decision now. You can wait if you need more time to decide. Would you like to have some time to think it over first?”  
“Um… um…” He blinked. Shook his head. “Um… Y-Yeah… I-I’m sorry, I really do appreciate it…”  
“No, it’s no problem at all. I didn’t expect you to decide right on the spot. Accepting would mean a lot of change for you very quickly. It’s not an easy decision. It is more than normal to want extra time to think over a decision this drastic.”  
Virgil nodded. “Thanks…”  
When they were both finished eating, Logan stacked Virgil’s dishes on his own and brought them to the sink to rinse them. Virgil stood awkwardly for a moment before convincing himself to step up and clear his throat. “Um, can I… Can I help with anything?”  
“Oh, no, it’s fine. Do you know how to run the TV?” He shook his head. “Would you like to?”  
He shrugged. “Sure.”  
Virgil helped him box up the leftovers and then they went into the living room, where they spent the next hours talking about the TV controls, about what icons represented what. That is when Logan made the conclusion that regardless of how long he hasn’t had a home, Virgil has never had a true family. Not because he didn’t know how to use a TV. It wasn’t that at all. But because he apologized nonstop the entire time. And it was what he was apologizing for that gave it away. Because he wasn’t apologizing for breaking anything. He didn’t accidentally spend money on some app on the TV. No. He wouldn’t stop apologizing because he was ‘wasting Logan’s time’ having to be taught ‘something so stupid’. And because he was in the way. And because he was being taught. Because… he was being taught. He was apologizing profusely because… because he felt insignificant, and like he was a waste of space, because he was learning. He may have lived with parents and possibly siblings at some point in his life, but he never lived with a family. To act like this isn’t something caused by a year or two of mistreatment. It’s a mental thought process, the very way his mind works, something formed and developed from the day he was born. This is how he was raised to think.   
All of a sudden he felt a new kind of anger rise in him, a kind of blazing, incurable, fury. Fury that might kill a man if gone unchecked, and he had to try desperately to keep it from showing. He was shaking he was so furious, barely able to keep Virgil from noticing. Someone had him, Virgil. Someone gave birth to a child and willingly raised it to feel like a waste of space. Virgil’s parents raised him like this! On purpose! They purposely raised him to feel unwanted, unloved, worthless, useless, in the way, they raised him to hate himself! Deliberately! He could feel himself shaking worse. He had to get away for a moment and let some of this anger out. “Um, Virgil.” He took a deep breath. Don’t let it show. He doesn’t know why you’re angry. “I’m going to step out for a moment, but it’s nothing wrong you’ve done, I just need a moment, alright?”  
He looked confused, but nodded anyway, and so Logan gratefully stepped outside, straight into the raging storm, closing the door behind him. He took a deep breath, feeling rage building up with it, and screamed as loud and violently as his lungs would let him. He screamed for probably almost a minute solid before finally stopping, panting for breath in the freezing cold storm. But he wasn’t done. He took in another deep breath. “FUCK YOU, MR. AND MRS. PRYCE! FUCK YOU! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHAT… IS WRONG WITH YOU?! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?! WERE YOU JUST FUCKING MINDLESSLY AND HE WAS AN ACCIDENT?! HUH?! SO YOU TURNED HIM INTO SOME KIND OF SLAVE?! IS THAT IT?! FUCK BOTH OF YOU, YOU WORTHLESS TUMORS TO SOCIETY!” He panted, hot tears running down his face. It had been a very long time since he’d gotten angry enough to start crying. And it had also been a very long time since screaming had felt that relaxing. He panted for another few seconds, then took a deep breath, wiped the tears off his face, took a moment to compose himself, and then gingerly stepped back inside.  
The storm had covered the sounds, right? Like he’d hoped? Virgil hadn’t heard his screaming? He closed the door behind him, and was relieved to find Virgil in the exact same position, fiddling with the remote and trying to remember the controls he’d just been taught.  
Virgil looked over. “You okay?” Mr.Trill nodded, grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch to wrap up in, and sat back down beside him.   
“Now, where were we?”


	9. Chapter Nine

Virgil ended up staying the night in the guest room again. In the morning Mr.Trill made him breakfast, again, and he hesitated quite a bit before accepting it. And then he was off to work. He decided to work three clients today. Maybe a distraction would help with this decision.  
He couldn’t even remember what any of the clients had acted like. He couldn’t get Mr.Trill’s offer out of his thoughts. He wanted to accept. Right? He thought he did. But… then why was the thought of doing so, so daunting? Maybe it was because he would be wasting so much of Mr.Trill’s supplies. He would be using some of his water, and Mr.Trill kept making food for him, and he’d be taking up space… Mr.Trill had offered, so he didn’t mind… did he?  
Virgil sighed as he trudged through the deep snow to his destination. Ding! The door closed behind him. He’d gotten his first paycheck today. Top priority, new clothes.  
He was in there for hours, but finally he managed to pick out two outfits. One warmer, one plain. Both of them were as cheap as he could manage. He used the store’s bathroom to change into the warmer outfit, put the other one into his bag, slipped his new coat back on, and finally he left the building and headed straight back to his alley. It blocked out the wind mostly, which, just his luck, was picking up again.  
A few hours later, he was huddled behind a sideways dumpster, face buried in his arms, which were wrapped around his knees. It was… so cold… everything…. hurt… so bad… The air coming in and out of his lungs made his whole chest burn. It wasn’t this cold last year, not once.  
Horrified, he remembered something… this was barely the beginning of winter. If this is how bad it was now… this was barely touching how cold it would get… would he even be able to survive that kind of cold? If he kept going on like this all winter, without shelter, he’d end up dying of hypothermia in the middle of the night… But… He couldn’t do that to Mr.Trill. He couldn’t become that kind of burden to him… After everything he’s done for him, he just couldn’t burden him like that… it just wasn’t fair to him…  
Logan yawned and rolled over. He’d barely gotten any sleep so far. It was probably about two in the morning right now. Where was Virgil now? He himself was freezing, while inside his insulated home with central heating…. Was Virgil okay? Did he find somewhere insulated? Was he unconscious somewhere, skin turning blue, limp, eyes rolled back… Logan gasped and shot straight up. He was okay. Virgil was okay. He’s probably dealt with these temperatures before, and even if he hasn’t he’s anything but stupid. He was okay. He had to be. But… but what if he got sick? What if he was hungry? Did he have any food left in his bag? Did he have access to water?  
Sighing, he finally gave into the fact that he was not getting any more sleep any time soon and he got up and went to the living room. Maybe if he watched a bit of TV he could tire himself out enough to fall asleep… or he could get some more work done…  
He found himself hesitating, inching closer to the door subconsciously, until he found himself opening it a crack. He just wanted to check. Check what? He didn’t know. It wasn’t like he could wander the whole town in this weather just to check on a kid who, in all honesty, didn’t know him very well. Wait. Was that…? Was that a person?  
He opened the door further and pushed his glasses up, squinting into the swirling snow. It was! There was a person out there, walking. Just walking, in this weather! “Hey! Excuse me! Sir or Miss!” No answer. Obviously they couldn’t hear him. The snow was acting as a sound barrier. He glanced behind him, hesitating. Whoever was out there was their own person, they could walk in the snowstorm if they wanted. But… Maybe he’d just go out and make sure they were okay. He slipped a pair of shoes on and wrapped up in a blanket before heading out. He only had to walk a few steps into his yard before the person seemed to notice him and stopped. He kept walking towards them, and finally they took a few steps towards him. It wasn’t until they were so close they were almost touching that he recognized who it was. “What are doing outside in thi...Virgil?!” The boy nodded, hugging himself tighter, and he found himself laughing with relief. “Virgil, thank goodness! Come on, let’s get you inside!”  
He led him inside and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, crouching down in front of him to look him over. He appeared unharmed… Logan stood, brushing some loose hair out of Virgil’s face. “I was so worried, with this weather…” He shook his head. “Nevermind that! Let me go get a hot bath started while you stay here and try to warm up, is that okay? Does that sound good?”  
The boy smiled, nodded, and chuckled quietly, and Logan felt his chest swell with pride. He rushed off.  
Virgil watched him go, stunned, and chuckled again. ‘I was so worried, with this weather…’. Virgil found himself smiling. He was worried. Mr.Trill, a man who’d only known him for a mere few days, was worried about him… And why? He couldn’t imagine why someone like him would be important to someone like… him. But for the moment, he didn’t care.  
A few minutes later, Logan went back to the living room and ushered Virgil to the bathroom. “Is there anything else I can do?” Virgil gave him an odd smile and shook his head, so he smiled back and closed the door. “I’ll be in the living room when you’re finished. Oh, but take your time. There’s no rush.”  
“Okay.” Logan found a smile sitting across his face, relief hovering brightly in his chest. Virgil was here. He was okay. He was going to be fine. Virgil was with him. Nodding, Logan went to the living where he’d left his laptop and turned it on.  
Logan had no idea how long it had been, but the sound of the door down the hall closing made him look up from his computer and promptly close the lid. He looked over and watched as Virgil slowly stepped into the room. “I hope the temperature was alright?” He nodded. “Good.” Logan gestured for Virgil to come over and sit beside him. He did, setting his bag beside the couch, and for a few moments they sat silently.  
Virgil sat awkwardly, fiddling with the thing in his hands. He wanted to offer it. He had no idea what to say. How would Mr.Trill react? The last thing he wanted to do was make him uncomfortable… But he had to offer. He had to at least try. So he took a deep breath and very slowly held the thing over to him.  
Logan looked down at it, blinking. It took a moment for him to register what it was he was looking at. He looked over at Virgil, and smiled as softly as he could. “You know I can’t take that…”   
He watched as Virgil slowly retracted the temporary visa card, shoulders dropped and head hung. “Thought I’d try…”  
“Well, that was extremely brave and selfless of you. I certainly appreciate the sentiment. But you have sacrificed a lot to get that, and I don’t need it. You’ve earned that.”  
Virgil nodded slowly, then looked up at Mr.Trill nervously. “Well, I was… I was offering because… Um… Is… Does your offer still… stand?”  
Logan blinked, surprised. “Of course!” He couldn’t keep the smile out of his voice. “Of course it does!” The boy looked shocked for only a second before grinning wide. “You’ll be staying for the whole winter, right?”  
“Um…” Virgil nodded. “A-As long as that’s not gonna be bothersome…”  
“Of course not. I am more than happy to have you here for the winter.”


	10. Chapter Ten

The next few days felt… really weird. Logan was… overjoyed that Virgil had accepted his offer, that the boy was going to be staying with him. Why? Logan had always considered himself a kind person, but he was simply ecstatic that Virgil was going to have shelter for the winter. That he was going to be warm and have food and anything else he may need. And better yet, Virgil had agreed to stay for the entire winter! For the whole winter, Logan wouldn’t have to worry about whether or not Virgil was too cold, or sick, or if he felt alone, or if he was hungry.  
Or so he thought. Once it neared the second week, he started to worry all over again, just like that first night he’d let Virgil stay in the guest room, except this time was worse. This time was almost impossible to hold back. Virgil, did you sleep alright? Are you sure? Are you sure you don’t want to eat more? Be safe at work! Let me know right away if you need anything. Are you comfortable enough? Was work okay? There weren’t any bad clients today were there? We can talk if you need to. I’m right here if you need anything. I’ll be just in the other room, okay? Are you okay staying out here alone if I go to get some work done?  
It just didn’t end! He couldn’t stop it! The constant worrying! His every thought had become centered on Virgil and what he needed and what he wanted and if he was comfortable. He had no idea how he was going to handle letting him go again once the winter was over… He just wished he knew what this feeling was! Why was he always so concerned for him? Why did he get so immensely proud of him for doing even the tiniest things?! He hadn’t loved someone this much aside from his brother… his entire life, actually. And he had done a lot of research. How he felt didn’t line up with any of his research on romantic love. Not any of it! But it was some form of love he was feeling… right?  
It was during the third week that he finally figured it out. He had been researching the topic for hours, and… it was all so accurate. So painfully accurate. It was like these articles had been written explicitly for him. And they were all on the topic of… of parental love… This confused him more than anything, but at the same time, it made perfect sense. He was only seven years older than Virgil. They could almost be siblings! Why on earth would he view him like… like a father would view a son? He slowly closed his laptop, not even bothering to close down the browser.   
What prompted him to start thinking of him this way? Had he always thought of him this way? He thought he saw him as an equal... Can you love someone paternally while still thinking of them as an equal? He wasn’t sure, but if the answer was no, then he was doing a pretty good job with it despite its impossibility.   
It was nice to know what was going on with him. For a while, he’d worried if he was getting sick or something. But it turns out he was fine. Well, mostly fine. There were many aspects to this paternal love thing that he did not appreciate. For example, his sleep schedule was set off quite often with how much he stayed awake worrying about Virgil’s job. Virgil clearly didn’t like it. He quite clearly hated the idea of people using him for pleasure, whether legally consensual or not.  
It wasn’t the vore process itself that Virgil hated. Logan knew this because Virgil had been paying for his stay with his own energy. Logan had told him many times that he didn’t need payment, but Virgil was determined to pay him back in some way, and since he refused to take Virgil’s hard-earned money, Virgil offered his energy instead. After some debate and an overabundance of assurances that it was perfectly healthy, Logan agreed to accept his energy every other day.  
Virgil had been adjusting surprisingly fast. He still got uncomfortable using any of Logan’s things without Logan offering first, and he acted really nervous about asking for permission for things, and he still wasn’t letting Logan know when he was hungry or when he wanted a drink, nor was he simply asking permission to use Logan’s dishes and get himself anything… But he had made good progress. He accepted the breakfast Logan made him every day, every single day, and quite often accepted a few bites of something for dinner as well. Logan was trying to get Virgil’s appetite up by offering him snacks and extra things during the day when he was home and he occasionally accepted them. Plus Virgil was acting less and less uncomfortable every day now it seemed. He was apologizing a tiny bit less too. If out of comfort or simply because Logan had told him he didn’t have to, he honestly wasn’t sure. But progress was progress, right?   
Most of all, he just acted a little bit happier. Not really happy. He was still really quiet and only spoke most of the time when addressed, and he still acted nervous about using any of Logan’s things, and he still came back from work every day with a blank if not slightly pained expression and sat by the window for hours until Logan offered him something else to do. But he seemed a little bit less pained, a little bit less stressed, then he was at the start of winter.  
Today was the day Virgil got his second paycheck. As far as he knew, Virgil still had most of first paycheck still as well, so he’d told him not to worry if he wanted to stop somewhere before he came back. That was another thing. Virgil had begun asking permission to leave the house, or to go somewhere after work, or to do anything really that Logan couldn’t immediately know about. He didn’t mind the questions if they made Virgil feel better, but he felt miserable that Virgil felt the need to ask permission for things like that.  
Needless to say, his mind was on Virgil when he got the call from his brother. “You usually don’t call at this time of day. Is something the mat-”  
“They kicked me out!” He could hear the gasping sobs coming from his brother. “They kept saying they would do it and I was hoping they were just angry and they would get over it but they did it! They only took me in the first place because they couldn’t find any legal reason not to, but I know they didn’t want to! I know they never liked me, but... but no one else’ll take me!”  
“Patton, you don’t mean your job?”  
“Yeah…”  
“But… Patton, they can’t fire someone just for their race…”  
“Oh, they didn’t! They fired me because I disturb the customers. I was the nicest customer service employee in that whole place! As long as they couldn’t see me, the customers loved me… it’s just when they saw me… and my stupid grey skin and stupid eyes and stupid horns and stupid nasty black spit, and…” A loud sob tore through the speaker.  
“Patton, you know better than to blame any of this on yourself. This is not your fault. It is their fault for being prejudiced. And this is their loss for not seeing you for who you are. I wish there was something I could do…”  
“It’s okay. I didn’t call so you could fix it. I just needed to talk…”  
“I know…” Logan sighed. “If only they could see you for who you are… Because, Patton, if just one company would see you for your personality, and for your skills, they would hire you in a second and they’d never let you leave.”  
It was silent on the other end of the line for a long time. “No one ever will… Logan…?”  
“Yes?”  
“I hate being a demon…”  
“I know... I know you do. I do too at times.”  
“It’s just not fair! There were tons of other people that messed up so much more than me and worked so much less hard! I was never late! Not once! And I never went second over on break, and I even stayed over every time they asked me to! I did everything just right!”  
“I know you did. Of course, you did. You always do. I have never met anyone who works as hard as you.”  
“Thanks, Lo… I just don’t know what to do anymore…”  
Logan opened his mouth to answer, but he stopped when he heard the door open. “Oh, Patton. I apologize, truly, but I’m afraid I must go. My housemate has returned. You remember when I told you about him?”  
“Yeah, you said his name was… Virgil?”  
“Yes.”  
“Alright. You go be nice. Do you think you could call me back later?”  
“Of course. Goodbye, Patton.”  
“Bye!”  
Logan hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket, turning to look as Virgil stood by the door awkwardly. He’d seen that expression before. Virgil wanted to ask something but was too nervous too. “That was my brother I was talking to. He’s not doing terribly well at the moment.” Virgil nodded silently. He had a few grocery bags, which he held forward after a few moments. Logan was confused for a few seconds before it clicked into place in his mind. “Virgil, tell me you didn’t get that for me.”  
Virgil flinched and looked down. Was he mad? “I-I just wanted to help…”  
Logan sighed and smiled. “I’m not upset. But you don’t need to spend your own money trying to pay me back. You’re paying me back enough already.”  
“I know, just… I feel bad because I kind of feel like that’s paying you back for the finances, but… I’m still taking up your space, and getting in the way, so…”  
“You have never been in my way. Alright?” Virgil nodded slowly. “I have more than enough space, and you being in some of it does not inconvenience me in the slightest. I am glad to have you here. So I appreciate the concern, but in the future, you don’t need to pay me back.”  
Virgil nodded. “But I can still help you with energy, right?”  
Logan chuckled. “Of course. So long as it’s not upsetting to you.”  
Virgil sighed with relief and nodded. “And… you’re sure every other day is fine?”  
“Yes, quite. Now let me take those bags so you can rest for a moment.”  
Logan did take the bags, but Virgil wouldn’t sit down until he’d helped put the groceries away. Logan reluctantly let him help, then turned the TV on for him and gave him permission to do whatever he wanted on it. Finally, he stepped into the study and called his brother, who picked up immediately. “Hi, Lo. How is he?”  
“About average. He is apparently still worried about finding some way to pay me back. He got a paycheck today, and apparently, he spent some of it on groceries… for me.”  
“Aw… he’s got his heart in the right place at least.”  
“Yes, but… I wish he would think about himself.”  
“He’ll get there… You said yourself he’s already a lot better, right?”  
“He is better, yes. You don’t want to talk about your job?”  
“Yeah? I don’t know… I guess a distraction sounds nice… Talking about work will just get me upset again. So, about Virgil? That’s his name, right?”  
“Yes, it is. And what exactly about him should we discuss?”  
“Um… actually, are you sure he’s okay with us talking about him? He knows you told me about his… situation, right?”  
“Yes, he does. He permitted me to speak with you about him whenever I wish.”  
“Okay, if you’re sure… it just feels kinda weird talking about him when he’s not here. But, if he’s okay with it…”  
“He’s accepting of quite a few things that he shouldn’t be comfortable with, unfortunately…”  
“Yeah, speaking of that, how long do think he’s been… you know, and… you said you think he had a bad family before?”  
“Well, it’s all only a hypothesis at this point, but…”


	11. Chapter Eleven

It was about a month later when it happened. Virgil had noticed Logan had been on the phone with his brother a lot lately, but he had tried not to hear any of their conversations. He couldn’t say he wasn’t curious, though. But he wasn’t expecting to get answers like this.  
It was six in the morning. Logan usually got up at six-thirty. Virgil liked being up this early, before Logan was up, when the house was silent. He’d started waking up earlier sometime earlier in the week and he was loving it.  
He was sitting in the living room staring out the window when the phone started ringing. Logan’s phone, from the kitchen counter where logan left it at night to charge. Virgil got up and went to the kitchen on instinct. He’d just bring it to… oh, right. He was still asleep. The tune was still playing from the phone, so Virgil nervously picked it up, hands shaking. Logan wouldn’t be mad at him for just making sure it was an unknown number or something, right? Click.  
His heart leaped in his chest. Oh, no. What button had he just hit?! He barely had a second to think before a voice exploded from the phone. “Logan! Thank goodness you’re awake! I don’t know what to do, Lo! I just got an email from the landlord. I’m supposed to get the notice today, I-”  
Virgil finally managed to unfreeze his voice and interrupt. “U-Um, I’m not…”  
“Oh! Oh! I-I’m sorry, I thought…” The voice laughed nervously. “Uh, this is kinda… awkward… um, I’m Logan’s brother. Is he available?”  
“Um… I-I’ll check. He’s in his room still. Sorry, I… I’m sorry I picked up, I wasn’t trying to… I was just…”  
“It’s fine. I probably should’ve asked to make sure first anyway. Oh, you’re Virgil, aren’t you?”  
Virgil went to the hallway and found Logan’s bedroom door. “Yeah…” He knocked. There was a soft rustling, but no response. “Um, Mr.Trill?” He knocked again, harder, and this time he heard a noisy shuffling, and Trill’s voice hummed in response. “Um, it’s your brother. He called, and… I hadn’t meant to answer it, it was an accident, really, I just… I was just gonna make sure it wasn’t important, but I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have touched it, I-”  
The door opened, and there stood Mr.Trill, in his pajamas, smiling softly. “It’s not a problem. I’m glad you did answer it, actually, it’s probably important.”  
Logan gently took the phone and watched Virgil turn away before closing the door. “Patton? You needed me?”  
“Yeah, sorry about that. I should have thought you’d be asleep still…”  
“It’s not a problem. So? What’s happened? You don’t ever call this early…”  
For a long moment, it was silent. Then he heard a choked sob. “Logan, I’m getting evicted. I just got the email telling me I should be getting the eviction notice in the mail later today…”  
Logan was stunned silent. Patton had been applying to every place he could get his hands on, and none of them had replied. He knew it was hard to get a job as a demon, but… for something like this to happen to his own brother… “Lo, I don’t know what to do! I-I tried, I’ve been applying everywhere! I’ve been trying! I even tried that vore company across town since they take non-shape-shifters, and even they didn’t respond!”  
“I know you did, Patton. You did everything you could. But I need you to take a moment to compose yourself. Getting hysterical will not help you.”  
“Okay. Okay. I’m sorry… Okay…”  
“Good. Breathe. Just breathe for a moment. We are going to work this out.”  
“Okay. Okay. But… But I can’t…”  
“Patton, breathe. I am not going to let you live on the streets. You know that.”  
After a moment, he responded, voice breaking violently. “Okay…”  
“Okay…” For a few minutes, he just waited patiently while his brother sniffled on the other end. Finally, it sounded like he was breathing normally. “Are you ready to talk?”  
“Yeah. I think I’m okay now.”  
“Okay, good. You are going to start gathering your things together, okay?”  
“Okay?”  
“I am going to explain the situation loosely to Virgil, and then I will be on my way. When I get there I will have a trailer and cardboard boxes, and we will both pack your things. And then we will both be returning to my home, and you are going to stay with me as long as you need to. No arguments.”  
After a moment, Patton answered. “Okay. Thanks, Lo… I’ll see you in a bit.”  
“Stay calm. I will be there when I can.” He hung up. Stared for a moment, letting the conversation hit him.  
Logan shook himself from his thoughts, got dressed as quick as he could, and went into the living room, where Virgil looked over at him from where he sat by the window. “Virgil, I’m in a bit of a hurry, so I will have to explain later, but my brother is going to be living here with us. I am leaving now to help him pack his things and later today I will be returning with him.” He gave Virgil a moment to respond, but he just stared, nodding slowly. “I am giving you permission to access anything you wish, including the kitchen. Please get yourself something to eat. I will be back later.” Logan smiled at him once more, then slipped his shoes on and left.  
Just over an hour later, he pulled into his brother’s driveway with a moving truck attached to his car’s hitch and a large pile of currently flattened cardboard boxes in the back seats along with a handful of bags full of packing tape. He got out, grabbed the bags, and went up to the door. He knocked, a little awkwardly with his hands full of bags, and his brother called back from somewhere inside. “Coming!”  
Logan waited patiently as he heard rushed shuffling inside and then the door swung open and there stood his brother. The first thing most people noticed about him were the huge black horns spiking straight up from his forehead, but Logan didn’t give those a second glance. The first thing he noticed was how puffy and swollen his brother’s eyes were, signifying that he’d been crying, a lot. Logan got inside and set the bags down just in time to get pulled into a crushing hug. “Thanks for coming. And for letting me come stay with you. And for the truck and the boxes, and… just, everything.”  
“Of course.” Logan hugged him back and felt a jolt of fury towards the world. How dare they fire his brother?! How dare no one else hire him?! How dare they treat him this way?! This wasn’t an unfamiliar type of anger, unfortunately. Him and his brother had both suffered discrimination before in a number of ways. But they’d never experienced the fallout from it this badly before… “I will never pass you by when you need me.”  
“I know.” Patton pulled back, sniffling, a small yet sad smile on his face. “Virgil’s going to be okay with me coming?”  
“He didn’t seem particularly upset… But with that same mindset, will you be okay living with him? Do either of you have much of a choice? I am not going to force either of you out. Whatever he chooses to do will be his own decision. But whatever he chooses to do is not going to change whether or not you stay. Alright?”  
Patton nodded. “Okay… I just don’t wanna be the reason he leaves…”  
“That is for another time. Right now, we are worrying about you. So let’s get these boxes in and start packing up your things.”  



End file.
